


Season of Heat

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, Mating Season, Mpreg, Rath in rut, Rook has a tail, Rutting, will probably add tags as i post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: As if being a teenage hero wasn't hard enough, what with hormones and school, Ben now finds himself dealing with an all too angry side of the omnitrix slowly taking over his relationship with Rook.Ben only prayed that his actions would be forgiven, but how can he undo the mistake he's caused?And will Rook even allow him to?





	1. On a rainy monday

The rain that fell outside in a torrential downpour was a constant noise throughout the day that both human and alien listened too, a noise that they both tried their best to tune out as they laid in bed, the blue furred alien seated at the head of the bed with his long legs stretched out and the human- a shorter male laid draped against him, each content with their own hand-held activity before them. With the quiet turning of the page the alien hummed with each passing, his hand always moving back down to pet the chocolate locks of his mate, the sounds from the human teen’s game drowning out most of the down pour from outside. The room the two of them relaxed in was by far not very big, big enough for a simple bed and dresser- a small desk that housed a lap top and scanner pushed up against the wall- the walls themselves were painted a soft blue, much brighter than the aliens fur. With a soft yawn the human finally saved his game, turning off the hand-held device before wiggling up to rest his chin against the alien’s neck, huffing loud enough to cause the other to put aside the book.

“Are you bored, Benjamin?” The amused tone from Rook’s words crept through his words, his fingers brushing back a lock of Ben’s hair. 

“Dude, how are you not? It’s been raining foreverrr!” Whining loudly Ben thudded his chin softly on Rook’s chest, arms stretching up to wrap around the feline alien to pull him in closer. “And I’ve already beat this game like a hundred times!”

Smiling Rook contented himself with stroking his fingers once more through Ben’s hair, tilting the teen’s chin up in order to steal a chaste kiss before leaning back against the headboard and pillows. Normally it would be near impossible for the two of them to lay together so intimately during the warmer months- Ben always complaining of Rook’s fur causing unnecessary heat, and Rook likewise complaining of the other sweating on him, however, with the air condition up on the highest setting, they found a balance, both content to lay against each other so intimately, their hearts beating as one.

“And how, may I ask, am I to fix such an ailment?” The Rennovaghander questioned, noting the way Ben’s tanned cheeks lit up with a pink dusting of a blush, the earthling on top of him visibly shivering. With a kiss pressed to Rook’s lips the Rennovaghander was all too happy to kiss back, his lips automatically pressing to Ben’s, parting only to take Ben’s lower lip between them; with a playful nip of his sharpened teeth Rook lapped his tongue over the captured flesh, letting it go as he pulled back to observe the other, a coy smile on his whitish gray lips. “I see, it has been a while since you allowed me the   
honor of touching you- shall I take control this time?”

Groaning at the Rennovaghander’s words Ben couldn’t help but nod, his hands instinctively reaching up to trace the points of Rook’s ears before gliding his nails back around them in gentle scratches. With emerald eyes half lidded he pressed yet another kiss to Rook’s lips, soon peppering them down the feline’s face, taking care to kiss each black strip of fur, fingers working their magic once he began to scratch him harder, a purr of pleasure being his reward.

“You know just what to say,” Ben cooed, his tongue darting past his lips to trace Rook’s own before he pulled back, his eyes darkening as a visible shiver ran through him.

Blinking in confusion Rook reached out carefully, giving Ben space to move away before he rested a hand against the human’s neck, his own golden hued eyes narrowing in question, watching Ben for any sign that he was to be in harm’s way.

“Benjamin? Are you okay?” Receiving no answer Rook watched the way Ben’s eyes glossed over, his eyes darkening, pupils twitching before the brunette shook his head, a groan escaping him. “Ben?”

“Augh, I don’t know what came over me…” Ruffling his own hair Ben once more turned his attention onto the other, a suggestive smile tugging on his lips. “But hey, don’t let that ruin our fun, besides, I think this time I want to be the one in charge.” 

“Are you sure?” Rooks other hand soon joined in touching Ben’s neck, finger tips slowly grazing the skin before moving up to sweep Ben’s bangs from his forehead. “We do not have to go further if you are unwell, you are aware that I care only for your well-being, do you not?”

Laughing Ben’s head shook, a chaste kiss pressed to Rook’s flattish nose.

“Of course, I know that, it was just a shiver Rook, I’m fine now. Unless,” he pouted in teasing, eyes purposefully lowering, “unless you don’t want me to touch you…”

With eyes widening Rook was quick to shake his head, his hands resting on Ben’s shoulders as the other laughed. “No, of course I wish for you to touch me- oh! This is human’s way of teasing, yes?”

Laughing a bit louder at Rook’s words Ben nodded, his hands reaching out to cup Rook’s cheeks as he brought him in closer, once again kissing the Rennovaghander’s flattish nose. “Yeah Rook, I’m just teasing you, you big pussy cat. Now, lie back down, I just need to get something from the kitchen.”

Mewling teasingly Rook’s hand softly swatted at Ben’s backside as the teen got up, the tip of his tail twitching as Rook stretched out, his eyes watching Ben leave. Listening to the downpour of rain and the gentle hum of the air conditioner, it almost felt surreal to Rook, the memory of his first encounter with Ben was a rocky start to say the least, the two of them continuing to butt heads well into their half year of being partners- Rook really couldn’t say what had changed all that. Perhaps it was with maturity from Ben, and the relaxation from himself, that Rook found himself soon bonding with the human, a sense of pride and happiness sweeping through his being whenever he was able to spend time with the teen; courtship was originally not on Rook’s mind as he spent more and more time with the other, but given time, and closeness, he found himself to already to be infatuated with the teen. Scent markings were the beginning of Rook’s courting of the human, his hands straying just a moment longer than needed with each touch he gave, his tail rubbing against Ben’s legs when they walked. He worried that perhaps his gentle advances would frighten the other, and yet, to feel Ben’s own ways of ‘courting’, Rook found himself to fall even harder for the emerald haired teen with the impish smile. 

Humming at the memory of their first kiss- outside of the smoothie chain snack shop that Ben loved- Rook reminisced the way it felt to feel Ben’s lips for the first time, cold and coated with Strawberry smoothie, the straw grazing his chin. Curling his toes, a chirp of a purr escaped Rook at the thought of just how lucky he considered himself, to be mated to someone as sweet, and caring as Ben, he truly must have pleased some god above.

“Hey kitty cat, you ready?” Ben called playfully from the doorway, forcing Rook to gaze at him; leaning against the frame Ben’s eyes flashed and his smile widened, his jeans had been hastily removed as well as his black shirt to leave him simply in his black and black striped boxers. In one hand, he held a small bottle, the other a can of whipped cream- a treat he knew Rook would enjoy thoroughly. Slinking over from the door way Ben’s eyes lit up at the sight of Rook’s pants beginning to tighten, the can and bottle both placed on the bed side as Ben began to slip onto the bed, moving to straddle Rook’s calves; his hands stroking down the feline’s white furred belly. Licking his lips Ben’s fingers stroked over one of Rook’s nipples’, the teens eyes widening in delight at the rusty purr he earned.

Oh, how he loved to make Rook purr.

Leaning over to press a kiss to Rook’s lips Ben’s fingers stroked their way down lower, just barely grazing the top of Rook’s jeans before they both separated at the sound of the Omnitrix chirping, a sure sign that they were needed for an emergency.

“God damnit!” Was all Ben could snap, moving off of Rook in frustration before he began to grab on a pair of clean clothes, shooting Rook an apologetic look. “I’m sorry.”

“Do not worry Benjamin, there will be another time.” Rook reassured sweetly, already quickly changing into his proto armor, his tail swishing before wrapping around his waist until he could will down his half-softened erection.

“Fine, but when we get back I’m so going to make this up to you!”

Chuckling Rook nodded, “I would not have it any other way.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rath’s blood felt to be boiling, his head cloudy with rage, striking down each alien hybrid that Dr. Animo challenged him with. A zoo of all places was where he found the crazed doctor attempting to steal DNA, the pale skinned and twisted doctor smiling with his glistening yellow teeth and red eyes. It had been all a setup, Dr. Animo using the zoo’s exhibits to hide his monstrosities until Ben had gone too close in searching for the villain, creatures of the crazed villain’s own design emerging, each trying to swipe at him. Sweeping his arm up Ben was quick to turn the dial on the omnitrix, calling out for four arms, only to find himself morphing into a different alien yet again.

This time the Omnitrix had called upon Rath.

And oh, how Ben was going to make Dr. Animo pay for stealing him away from his and Rook’s 'play time’. Stretching his arms above his head the tiger alien released a loud roar, black spike like nails soon lashing at a creature that sprung at him, green eyes narrowing in annoyance. Quick in decapitating the odd monstrosity, Rath continued to walk forward, his tongue licking at his blackened lips.

“NOW YOU LISTEN Dr. ANIMO! RATH WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING! AND IT IS VERY RUDE TO INTEREFERE WHEN RATH IS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!” Rath roared, surely if he had a tail it would be lashing behind him. Practically feral Rath charged at the villain before him, claws out and slashing as he fought his way to get to Dr. Animo, the tiger like alien following more of instinct rather than Ben being in control. The very sight causing a shiver to run down the Rennovaghander’s spine as well as his eyes to widen in just how fiercely Rath fought, leaving barely any work for Rook.

That was, until one of the large animal hybrids had shot out from the very ground, a mutation that reached out with large claws that cut at Rook’s ankles, catching the Rennovaghander by surprise. Rook having to leap forward to counter before the creature could attack once more, blood trickling down the back of his ankles from where he had been clipped, a bit of fur having been ripped out from the tip of his tail. Hissing Rook fired up the proto-tool from over his shoulder, quickly modifying the gun like weapon in order to shoot out an electro webbing, the very webbing ensnaring the beast with a sickly zap whilst the smell of singed fur wafted through the air. 

“AND THAT’S ANOTHER THING! DON’T TRY AND TOUCH MY PRETTY KITTY!” Rath snarled, chucking the decapitated mutant corpse to the side, finally wrapping his claws around the grotesque villain, holding him at an arm’s length as he gave the doctor’s body a tight squeeze, purposely cracking a few ribs but leaving him otherwise un harmed. 

“W-what a chilling specimen, if I had more of you I could easily build up an army- it- it would be glorious.” Dr. Animo cackled, gasping at the pain that shot through his abdomen, a flicker of fear washing over him as Rath leant forward, mouth inches away from Animo’s face, his mouth wide to show off his sharpened teeth. Snapping his mouth closed Rath forcefully walked the crazed doctor to a lamp post, allowing the villain to stumble for a moment before the steel was soon wrapped around him, forcing the villain to stay in place. “Are you not going to try and hand me in yourself, Tennyson? What happened to your boy scout spirit?”

Turning on his heel Rath roared loudly, spittle flying onto the villain’s face. Dr. Animo looked far from being amused.

“YOU LISTEN HERE DR ANIMO! BEN IS NOT HERE RIGHT NOW, AND RATH WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING IMPORTANT!” Rath snarled, stomping towards where Rook stood, orange and white furred arms dragging the Rennovaghander close, easily towering over Rook in his alien form. Inhaling the scent of the startled alien, Rath began to relax, his muzzle like face nuzzling against Rook’s cheek, large hands stroking a nail down Rook’s back. Practically purring Rath moved his arms to hoist Rook up, growling for Rook to hold onto his shoulders, the tiger like alien turning to flash his teeth once more at Dr. Animo. “IF YOU TRY AND DISTURB MY TIME WITH MY PRETTY KITTY AGAIN I. WILL. EAT. YOU!”

Huffing loudly through his nose Rath narrowed his emerald eyes in thought, soon disregarding the tied-up villain in order to give Rook a look over, spying the blood on his proto armor and the way Rook eyed him warily- a fact Rath took to mean that Rook was frightened of the doctor rather than at him. “IT’S OKAY PRETTY KITTY, I GOT YOU!”

“I- yes, Ben, I can clearly see that you do, but please, I suggest trying to calm down, you are acting quite brash, and we really must transport Dr. Animo to the proper authorities.” Rook tried to speak further, being stopped by a very warm and demanding pair of lips pressing to his own, causing the bluish furred alien to gasp, a hot, roughened tongue slipping past. Fearing he would fall Rook wrapped his arms back around Rath’s shoulder’s, giving the tiger like alien a gentle kiss despite the insisting and demand tongue that pushed his down and pinned whenever Rook tried to move away. Rath only breaking the kiss to grin widely, sharp teeth and the alpha esque scent forcing Rook to whine and flush under the heavy gaze.

“DR. ANIMO WILL BE FOUND SOON ENOUGH, FOR NOW,” Rath’s voice lowered, a wicked glint shining in Rath’s eyes appearing, the feline nuzzling his nose against Rook’s neck. With a soft voice Rook did not know was possible for the alien, Rath spoke, carrying Rook away from the bloody carnage of mutants he had left behind, Rath uncaring of the damage- that was something Ben would have to deal with, not him! 

“Yes, along with this mess- listen to me, Rath, I understand you want to get back home for other- physical activity, that does not mean however we get to ignore the responsibilities we have. Now, put me down so that I can start cleaning up the mess you- “

Startled by Rath’s loud growl Rook flinched, instinctively leaning his head back to submit, to show the enraged alien that held him that he was not risking disobeying him further. With a loud huff Rath continued to walk once more with Rook clinging to him, if the tiger like alien had a tail it would surely be swishing with pleasure at having Rook in his arms holding him obediently, the Rennovaghander having grown quiet. The fact that Rook submitted to him made Rath nearly howl with joy, his alpha like instincts tell him to get Rook back to the apartment, to claim him before anyone else could touch what was properly his- and with that the thought the omnitrix timed out and Ben found himself falling to the ground with Rook’s weight hitting him square in the chest.

“Ow…” Ben groaned, thankful when Rook quickly rolled off of him, the Rennovaghander checking him for injury. Ben’s smile was small, a bit shaky at first, he still felt Rath’s desire washing over him, giving him a surge in confidence, and yet… he had blood on his hands from a fight he couldn’t fully remember and he couldn’t look away from Rook’s neck, the urge to bite down upon it almost too much to ignore.

What was happening? 

“Ben, I am glad to see you are back- how are you feeling?” Rook helped him up, dusting Ben off of dirt, yellow hued eyes gazing into emerald’s. “The fight must have taken a lot out of you. Would you like for me to carry you back?”

Ben shook his head, if he were still Rath he would have already been home by now, not standing in the middle of the side walk with his mate- with Rook asking if he needed help. Ben winced at the thought, wasn’t he supposed to be the one to protect and carry Rook?

No…that wasn’t right…they were a team!

So then why did Ben suddenly feel as if he was supposed to be the one taking charge and ushering Rook back to the apartment?

Furrowing his brows Ben shook his head, merely taking Rook’s hand in his, unaware of his vice like grip on the other’s hand. 

“No, it’s fine Rook, let’s just go back, I really need a shower, and we need to fix up your ankles.” Deep down, much to Ben’s embarrassment and confusion, he found himself missing being Rath, missing the extra height and muscle, missing the way Rook submitted his neck to him when Rath flashed his teeth…

What was happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I have not forgotten about this story. My life has just been a mess lately and I've been trying to write when I can.   
> Please enjoy.


End file.
